Willowheart's destiny
by leafcrow
Summary: The beautiful LakeClan queen is seen as very gentle when we first met her at Breezestar's nine days. But, in this story, we get to see her past. The great daughter of the leader Tigerstar has a destiny to fulfill. But, will she follow it, and leave what she loves? Or will she follow her heart?
1. Alleigances and prologue

Alleigances:

LakeClan

Leader:

Tigerstar: Smoky gray tabby tom with green eyes

Deputy:

Rowanfur: Brown tom with darker flecks and blue eyes

Medicine cat:

Softpelt: White she – cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

Bluetail: White she – cat with blue – gray flecks and amber eyes

Apprentice, Thornpaw

Brindlefur: Tortoiseshell and white she – cat with green eyes

Smokethroat: Gray tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Gingerpaw

Sandwhisker: Dark ginger she – cat with icy blue eyes

Roseflower: Creamy she – cat with blue eyes

Stormpelt: White tom with silver tabby patches and pale green eyes

Stonetail: Silver tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Creamypaw

Dawnheart: Pale ginger she – cat with amber eyes

Starlingwing: Golden tabby tom with blue eyes

Cloudpelt: White she – cat with black splotches and blue eyes

Raggeddust: Brown tom with white paws and amber eyes

Apprentice, Dustpaw

Fuzzytail: Creamy she – cat with a fuzzy tail and amber eyes

Amberleap: Ginger she – cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Apprentices:

Foxpaw: Tortoiseshell and white she – cat with green eyes

Dustpaw: Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Thornpaw: Golden tom with green eyes

Creamypaw: Gray tom with creamy splotches and blue eyes

Gingerpaw: Ginger tom with green eyes

Queens:

Goosewing: Silver tabby she - cat with green eyes (mother of: Squirrelkit, silver she – kit with blue eyes and a bushy tail, and Brownkit, brown and white tom with green eyes)

Silverfur: Blue – gray she – cat with blue eyes (mother of: Fernkit, a gray tabby she – cat with white paws and green eyes, Willowkit, a gray she – kit with jet – black stripes, white paws and blue eyes, and Hollykit, a silver she – kit with green eyes)

Elders:

Ripplesong: Black tom with green eyes

Mudtail: Dark ginger and white tom with darker flecks and amber eyes

Graywillow: Gray tabby she – cat with blue eyes

AppleClan:

Leader:

Maggotstar: Ginger tom with grayish eyes

Deputy:

Featherpelt: Silver tom with darker flecks and green eyes

Medicine cat:

Spottedflower: Golden dappled she – cat with white chest, paws and green eyes

Apprentice, Sagepaw

Warriors:

Talontail: Brown tom with a white slash on the tip of his head and amber eyes

Seedfur: Tortoiseshell and white she – cat

Apprentice, Jaypaw

Berrytail: Dark ginger tom with a short tail and green eyes

Apprentice, Mintpaw

Hollyberry: White she – cat with green eyes

Sootsong: Black tom with amber eyes

RatClan:

Leader:

Heavystar: Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy:

Willowleaf: Silver tabby she – cat with pale green eyes

Medicine cat:

Redfur: White tom with reddish eyes

Warriors:

Lionbriar: Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Tigerblaze: Silver tom with blue eyes

Leopardstem: Dappled ginger tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Hailpaw

YellowClan

Leader:

Swiftstar: White tom with blue – gray patches and green eyes

Deputy:

Mistyflight: Gray she cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat:

Fallowwhisker: White tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Oaktalon

Warriors:

Mossfur: Tortoiseshell and white she – cat with blue eyes

Prologue

Silverfur watched Brownkit and Squirrelkit play – fighting. She had been in the nursery for a long time, since she was expecting T igerstar's kits.

A dream had hunted her for many seasons. In it, a big cat appeared, defending her clan, as a mysterious voice said: the kin of a great cat will save the clan from its fate, but will need to abandon what she most loves.

Silverfur couldn't fully understand it, but she didn't care. Her kits would be born soon, and she needed to be ready for them.

"Silverfur, could you please take care of Brownkit and Squirrelkit while I go with Smokethroat for a walk?", asked Goosewing, the other queen in the nursery.

"Sure", she answered. Smokethroat was Goosewing's mate, so they needed to be together sometimes.

Silverfur saw the kits were having a lot of fun, but she started feeling bad. It was like a big bellyache. Luckily, the deputy Rowanfur was passing through the nursery, so she didn't have to leave it.

"Rowanfur, I don't feel well. Can you bring Tigerstar and Softpelt?", she asked to the deputy.

"Of course", he said, and went running towards the medicine cat den.

Some minutes later, Softpelt and Tigerstar came running very fast and entered the nursery.

"Are you okay?", asked Tigerstar, looking nervous.

"Yes, I just have a bellyache", she said, as Softpelt started to examine her.

"Silverfur, you are kitting", said Softpelt. "Tigerstar, tell an apprentice to go and bring me herbs. Now!", she said.

Tigerstar told Creamypaw which herbs to bring and the apprentice brought it in an instant.

"Now, here's the first one", said Softpelt, as she gave a small silver she – kit with green eyes.

"There, I've got the second one. One more left!", she said, taking out a a gray she – kit with jet – black stripes, white paws and blue eyes.

Silverfur felt pain as the last one came out. It was a gray tabby she – cat with white paws and green eyes.

The three kits were asleep as Silverfur finished kitting.

"Let's name them", said Silverfur.

"I would like Hollykit for the silver one", said Tigerstar.

"I would like Fernkit for the tabby one", said Silverfur.

"And what about the one with the black stripes?", asked Tigerstar.

"I know the perfect name for her. Willowkit", said Silverfur.

"It's a beautiful name", said Tigerstar, and both cats sat together looking at their kits.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Willowkit woke up. She had been sleeping all the day, because she had played a lot with her sisters, Hollykit and Fernkit.

When she woke up, she saw Brownkit and Squirrelkit playing together. Their mother, Goosewing, was asleep, and Willowkit's mother, Silverfur, was taking care of the kits.

"Can I play?," she asked the older kits.

"Sure", said Squirrelkit.

"No!," said Brownkit, at the same time as his sister.

"Why not? Willowkit is a good fighter," said Squirrelkit.

"She's very small! Besides, we would need to be soft on her, and that would ruin the game," said Brownkit.

"I'm sorry Willowkit. Maybe next time!," said Squirrelkit, and continued playing with her brother.

Willowkit went towards her mother and sisters. Why didn't Brownkit like her? She hadn't done anything bad to him.

Willowkit was so bored she decided to wake one of her sisters. She went towards Fernkit and started touching her with one paw.

"Don't wake her up," said Silverfur.

"But I'm bored!," said Willowkit.

"Go and play with the older kits," replied her mother.

"But Brownkit hates me!," said Willowkit.

Silverfur went towards the older kits and talked to Brownkit. Willowkit hoped she hadn't done that.

"Alright, she can play. But I won't be soft on her!," said Brownkit, looking annoyed.

Willowkit went towards the older kits and started play – fighting with them. She first jumped on top of Brownkit, and they started wrestling. He was very strong, but Willowkit could match him.

Finally, he threw her on top Squirrelkit and the she – kits started wrestling. Squirrelkit wasn't so strong, so she was easier to defeat.

"Wow, Willowkit. You're strong," said Squirrelkit, shaking the dust out of her fur.

"What are you talking about? She is the weakest thing I ever saw," said Brownkit looking at Squirrelkit.

Brownkit and Squirrelkit continued playing when suddenly one of the apprentices came. It was Gingerpaw, the youngest apprentice in the clan.

"Hi Willowkit!," he said, looking at the small kit.

"How do you know my name?," asked Willowkit.

"All the clan knows it. Come on, I'll show you!," he said, and both cats came out from the cozy nursery.

They passed next to a den which was full of big cats sleeping.

"This is the warriors' den. Here, those cats who protect our clan sleep," said Gingerpaw.

They continued walking and arrived to a place were smaller cats were resting.

"This is the apprentices' den. All of the apprentices are here, except for Foxpaw. The lucky one went out hunting with her mentor!," said Gingerpaw, looking annoyed at the camp entrance.

They continued walking and arrived to a place full of herbs, were there was only one cat sleeping.

"This is the medicine cat den. Our medicine cat, Softpelt, cares for the sick and injured," said Gingerpaw.

They continued walking and arrived to a den with a big cat sleeping inside it.

"This is where your father sleeps, the leader's den. Warriors should not go inside unless they are invited," said the apprentice.

Tigerstar woke up and saw his daughter.

"Hi Willowkit," he said, and then went back to sleep.

They continued walking and finally saw the last den.

"This is the elders' den. When a cat can no longer hunt or patrol, it joins this den where they rest and play with the kits. If you're bored, you can come and play here!," he said.

Later, they returned to the nursery. Willowkit was tired, and when she arrived, all the kits were sleeping. She crouched next to her mother and Hollykit and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the highrock for a clan meeting," called the leader, Tigerstar.

Willowkit, Fernkit, Hollykit, Brownkit and Squirrelkit decided to go to the clan meeting, even though they were only kits. Fuzzytail had let them go. She was in the nursery because she was going to have Starlingwing's kits.

"I am going to make an apprenitce and two kits apprentices. I'll start with the new warrior. Foxpaw, come here!"

Foxpaw looked excited. Willowkit suddenly remembered that both of Foxpaw's littermates, Longkit and Birchkit, had died two moons before being apprenticed.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect it, even at the cost of your life?," asked Tigerstar.

"I do," answered Foxpaw.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Foxpaw, from this day on you will be known as Foxclaw. StarClan welcomes you as a full warrior of LakeClan," said the leader.

The clan cheered Foxclaw's new name. Willowkit wanted to be an apprentice, but the new apprentices would be Squirrelkit and Brownkit.

"Now, Squirrelkit, Brownkit, come here!," said Tigerstar.

The two kits went running fast towards the highrock.

"Raggeddust, you will mentor Squirrelpaw. Teach your apprentice all the skills your mentor Rowanfur taught you," he said, and mentor and apprentice touched noses.

"Dawnheart, you will mentor Brownpaw. Teach your apprentice all the ways your mentor Brindlefur taught you," said Tigerstar. They did the same action of touching noses.

At the end of the ceremony, the new apprentices went to explore the territories, so Willowkit had to stay with her littermates.

Suddenly, Willowkit felt like somebody had jumped on top of her. It was Fernkit.

"Catch me if you can!," she said, and went running outside the nursery.

Willowkit followed her, and Hollykit went too. Fernkit hid on the medicine cat den, since Softpelt had left for some seconds. Willowkit noticed Hollykit was following a trail.

"What are you searching for, Hollykit?," asked Willowkit.

"I'm trying to find Fernkit. I have the feeling she is near. There! There she is!," she shouted and Willowkit went running to catch Fernkit.

Willowkit caught her and they both laid on their sides, looking at each other. Suddenly, they noticed Hollykit wasn't with them.

"Where are you Hollykit?," asked Fernkit, seeming concerned about her sister.

"Over here! I'm trying a thing that tastes really good!," she answered.

"Hollykit, you shouldn't be eating herbs! You don't know if they'll do harm!," shouted Willowkit.

"You're right, I'll stop eating them," said Hollykit.

The three kits decided to go back to the nursery before they got more trouble. When they arrived, the queens were sleeping, so they decided to sleep too.


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Willowkit woke up. She looked around, and saw Silverfur touching Hollykit with one paw, at the same time as she looked horrified. She woke up Fernkit and they both went running towards their mother.

Tigerstar was there too, telling Silverfur that everything would be fine.

"What happened?," asked Fernkit, looking confused.

"We have to tell them," said Tigerstar, looking at Silverfur.

"Willowkit, Fernkit, your sister is with your warrior ancestors," said Silverfur.

"What do you mean by our warrior ancestors?," asked Willowkit, looking confused.

"Willowkit, Hollykit is dead. She is in StarClan now," said Tigerstar, looking at Hollykit's body with grief.

Willowkit suddenly realized that she would never see her playful sister again, that all the moments they had been together had now vanished.

"Nooooo! This can't be happening!," shouted Fernkit, as she looked at Hollykit's body.

Willowkit remembered their day in the medicine cat den. Maybe, it was that plant what killed Hollykit. She wanted to tell her mother, but they would punish her and Fernkit for going there.

"This is my entire fault," said Fernkit, looking at Willowkit.

"It's not your fault. It's our fault," she told her sister, as they crouched next to Hollykit's body for the vigil.

_I'm sorry Hollykit_, thought Willowkit._ I shouldn't have left you die_.


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Willowkit and Fernkit went to play with Lionkit and Goldenkit, Fuzzytail's kits. Cloudpelt had just had Rowanfur's kits, Nightkit, Tawnykit and Dapplekit, but they were too small for them to play.

There were new warriors. Dustwing and Thornstep were the new warriors. They headed towards the highrock, since Tigerstar had called a clan meeting.

"Today, we are going to do one of the most important things in a clan: making new apprentices. Willowkit, Fernkit, come here!," said the big leader, looking proudly at his daughters.

"Stormpelt, you are a very skilled warrior and are ready for a new apprentice. You will train young Willowpaw. Teach your apprentice all the wonderful skills you've learned," said Tigerstar.

Willowpaw went and touched noses with Stormpelt. She couldn't believe she was finally an apprentice!

"Sandwhisker, you were an excellent mentor to Dawnheart, and I expect you to pass the same skills to your new apprentice, Fernpaw," said the LakeClan leader.

Fernpaw and Sandwhisker did the same gesture Willowpaw had done.

After the meeting, Willowpaw went towards her mentor. She wanted to learn everything, really fast.

"Greetings, Willopaw," said Stormpelt. "Today, we'll do a task all apprentices must do. It is taking care of the elders and queens. You will go to search the elders for ticks, and then you'll change their bedding. You'll go with Brownpaw; he'll show you how it's done."

Willowpaw felt absolutely disappointed. Fernpaw was going to see the territory while she was going to change the bedding with the most annoying cat, Brownpaw.

Stormpelt and Dawnheart, Brownpaw's mentor, were looking at their apprentices while they did the nasty jobs.

"Hi Willowpaw. I'm surprised you made it up to here, you know, as you're so weak," he said, looking at her really annoyed. "There are weaker cats though, like one you probably know, Hollykit was her name, wasn't it?"

Willowpaw felt anger pulse through her. Brownpaw was mocking her, and deserved to be taught a lesson.

Willowpaw launched herself on top of Brownpaw and raked his muzzle with her claws. Brownpaw shrieked in agony, and clawed Willowpaw's ears. Willowpaw aimed to Brownpaw's eyes, and left him bleeding badly.

Suddenly, Stormpelt noticed they were fighting and jumped.

"Stop!," he said, looking at the apprentices. "You will stay here all the day and do extra works as punishment," he said, looking at the apprentices.

"He was mocking me!," said Willowpaw.

"Willowpaw, I'm very disappointed of you. Your first day as an apprentice, and you start picking on Brownpaw", said her mentor, shaking his head.

Willowpaw grunted and continued working. She leaned to look for ticks in Graywillow, while Brownpaw checked on Mudtail. When they were done, Brownpaw checked the last elder while Willowpaw went to the medicine cat den for dry moss.

Inside the medicine cat den, Softpelt was resting. Willowpaw entered, but accidentally tripped with the medicine cat. Softpelt jumped in fright and looked at Willowpaw.

"Oh Willowpaw, it's just you," she said. "What do you need?"

"Dry moss for the elders," said Willowpaw.

Softpelt got up and went to the back of her den. When she came back, she was bringing a green bundle of moss.

"Here you have," she said, as she gave the moss to Willowpaw.

"Thank you!," said Willowpaw, as she ran towards the elders' den with the moss in her mouth.

Together with Brownpaw, they put dry moss to each elder. When they were done they went back to their mentors.

"We're done," said Brownpaw. "Well, actually I'm done because Willowpaw didn't do anything."

Willowpaw ignored Brownpaw's nasty comment. She didn't want more problems.

"Now, you two will help clean the nursery as your punishment. Squirrelpaw and Creamypaw were going to do it, but now they won't," said Dawnheart.

Willowpaw and Brownpaw went towards the nursery. Lionkit and Goldenkit were play - fighting, Lionkit's golden tabby pelt was very shiny, while Goldenkit's golden pelt was all dusty.

"Hi Willowpaw. Hi Brownpaw!," said Lionkit. "Do you want to see the excellent fighting moves Gingerpaw taught me?," asked the blue – eyed tom.

"Maybe later, little Lionkit. We have to clean your nest now!," replied Brownpaw.

"When I become an apprentice, I want you to be my mentor," said Lionkit.

Brownpaw gathered the dirty moss while Willowpaw changed it for new ones.

"I heard Gingerpaw and Creamypaw had passed their warrior assessments," said Cloudpelt, while she groomed her kits. "I wonder how their warrior names will be."

"Sandwhisker must be so proud," said Fuzzytail, looking at the dark ginger she – cat. She was Gingerpaw and Creamypaw's mother.

When Brownpaw and Willowpaw finished, they went to their mentors.

"Now you can take a piece from the fresh – kill pile," said Stormpelt, and the two apprentices went towards it, were their littermates lay eating.

"How was your day?," asked Willowpaw, as she crouched next to Fernpaw with a fish in her jaw.

"We went with Squirrelpaw to explore the territory. She caught a couple of fish, but when I tried, I fell to the water!," she said.

"My day was horrible," said Willowpaw.

"What happened to you?", asked her sister.

She told her sister everything she had been through with Brownpaw, and Fernpaw just nodded.

"Don't pay attention to Brownpaw. Maybe if you try to be gentle with him, he'll treat you better," said Fernpaw.

"I'll try that tomorrow. Thanks Fernpaw!," said Willowpaw, as she went to the apprentices' den. In it, Creamypaw and Gingerpaw were fast asleep, as they would probably become warriors the next day. Willowpaw crouched in her new nest, which was next to Squirrelpaw, and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Willowpaw walked out from the apprentices' den. He wanted to explore the territories, so he went to look for Stormpelt.

"Hi, Willowpaw," he said.

"What are we going to do today?," she asked, jumping around.

"We'll go with Brownpaw and Dawnheart to explore the territories. And, if we have time, I'll teach you how to fish," he said, as he searched for the pale ginger she – cat.

"Yes!," said Willowpaw, and went to look for Brownpaw.

"Brownpaw, wake up," she said, in a soft, voice.

"What's happening?," he asked.

"We're going out patrolling," she said, still softly.

"What do you mean with _we_?," asked the brown tom.

"Our mentors kinda like each other, so we are going together!," she said.

"Noooooo!," he said, running away from the den.

Willowpaw followed him slowly. _At least I was nice to him_, she thought.

The mentors and both apprentices went towards the forest. They passed through all the borders, and stopped in the river to fish.

"Now, Willowpaw. Put yourself in a position where the fish can't see you. Then wait for one to come a scoop it with your paw, like this," said Stormpelt, taking a fish out from the river.

Willowpaw did what her mentor told her, but when a fish came, she caught a funny smell.

"What's that smell?," she asked.

"Which smell?," asked Brownpaw.

"Willowpaw's right, there's a smell," said Stormpelt.

Suddenly, a huge badger jumped on top of Brownpaw and attacked him.

"Brownpaw!," shouted Willowpaw, as she launched on top of the badger.

She scratched the badger's back, taking strips of black fur, and the badger turned to her. She raked the badger's muzzle, and it ran away, screaming in pain, towards the YellowClan territory.

"Wow, Willowpaw, you saved my life!," said Brownpaw, looking at Willowpaw with admiring, amber eyes.

"Yes, well done Willowpaw!," said Dawnheart.

The cats went back to the camp to warn Tigerstar and Rowanfur.

Brownpaw started telling all the apprentices how Willowpaw had saved his life. Fernpaw came running towards her.

"You saved Brownpaw!," she screamed, looking at her with her piercing green eyes.

"Really, it was nothing," she said.

"Thank you for saving my brother!," called out Squirrelpaw.

"You're welcome," replied Willowpaw.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!," shouted Tigerstar.

All the cats gathered under the highrock and looked at Tigerstar.

"One of our patrols fought a badger near our territory and one of our apprentices sent it fleeing towards YellowClan. That apprentice is Willowpaw, and I want to thank her for that," he said, and the clan cheered Willowpaw's name.

"Now, our patrols will keep their eyes open in case it comes back," said Rowanfur

"Changing of subject, two apprentices passed their warrior assessments yesterday, and I'll make them warriors in return. Creamypaw, Gingerpaw, come here!," said the LakeClan leader.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect it, even at the cost of your life?," asked Tigerstar.

"I do," replied both apprentices.

"From now on, you will be known as Gingerfur and Creamyspots respectively, and we welcome you as full warriors of LakeClan," said the leader.

"Gingerfur! Creamyspots!," shouted the clan.

Sandwhisker looked proudly at her kits.

"I also want to make new apprentices. Lionkit, Goldenkit, come here!," said Tigerstar.

Lionkit's dark blue eyes shined when they called him. Goldenkit's pelt was shiny, as her mother Fuzzytail had groomed her.

"Goosewing, you will mentor Goldenpaw. Teach your apprentice all the skills I taught you," said Tigerstar.

Goosewing and Goldenpaw touched noses.

"Creamyspots, you will mentor Lionpaw. Teach your apprentice all the ways your mentor Stonetail taught you," said Tigerstar.

Creamyspots and Lionpaw touched noses, and Willowpaw suddenly remembered how the golden tabby tom wanted to be trained by Brownpaw.

After the ceremony finished, Willowpaw went to the fresh – kill pile to pick something. When she raised her head to look at the sky, she noticed Brownpaw was coming towards her.

"Willowpaw, I'm sorry for bothering you so much," he said, looking at his paws.

"It doesn't matter," said Willowpaw.

"Maybe we could hunt together tomorrow. What do you think?," he asked.

"It's an excellent idea," she said.

"Willowpaw, come here!," shouted Tigerstar.

"Sorry Brownpaw, we can talk later," she said, and then went towards her father.

"Willowpaw, you'll go to the gathering tonight with Brownpaw and Squirrelpaw," said Tigerstar.

Willowpaw felt very happy, but she wondered about Fernpaw.

"But, what about Fernpaw?," she asked her father.

"I can't take all of the apprentices," he said, and then headed towards his den.

Willowpaw went towards the apprentices' den, since she needed to rest to be able to go to the gathering.


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Willowpaw walked towards Fourtrees, her pelt brushing Brownpaw's. When they arrived, she saw a lot of cats from all clans chatting. AppleClan hadn't arrived yet, so she went with Brownpaw towards some apprentices.

"Hi, which's your name?," asked Willowpaw, looking at a pure white she – cat with amber eyes.

"Hi, I'm Whitepaw, I'm from YellowClan. And this is Blackpaw, he is from RatClan," said Whitepaw. "Which is your name?," she asked, jumping excitedly.

"My name is Willowpaw, and this is my friend Brownpaw," she said. "Is this your first gathering?".

"Yes it is!," she said, jumping so high she bumped a YellowClan warrior.

"Watch out!," said the tortoiseshell and white she – cat.

"Sorry Mossfur," she said, rolling her eyes. "She is my mother. Who's your mother?"

"My mother is that she – cat over there," she said, pointing Silverfur with her tail.

"Isn't that Tigerstar's mate? Oh, let me guess. You're Tigerstar's daughter! That's amazing! I'm Swiftstar's daughter!," she said.

A golden tabby tom looked at Whitepaw.

"Could you please be quiet? AppleClan has just arrived, and the leaders are trying to speak," said the cat, looking sternly at both apprentices.

"Sorry Lionfang. He's my mentor, by the way, and my mother's littermate. Their mother is Flamedapple, an elder who couldn't come…," she started saying, but was silenced by Lionfang.

All the looks turned to the four clan leaders, who were looking at each other, ready to start. Finally, Maggotstar was the first to speak.

"We have two new warriors, Mintwing and Jayfang. We have two new apprentices, Thunderpaw and Dustpaw. And, lastly, our queen Hollyberry gave birth to two kits, Foxkit and Ashkit. I'm done," he said, looking at Swiftstar.

"We have had a queen who gave birth to four kits, Spiderkit, Mallowkit, Rainkit and Morningkit. I'm done," he said, now looking at Tigerstar.

"We have made two new apprentices. Lionpaw and Goldenpaw will train to become warriors. Also, one of our apprentices, Willowpaw, drove a badger out of the territory by herself, in order to save another apprentice," he said, and all the clan started cheering Willowpaw's name.

She felt hot with embarrassment. She heard Whitepaw and Brownpaw shout the loudest of them all.

Then, Tigerstar nodded at Heavystar, the RatClan leader, and he continued.

"Our queen Adderheart had two kits, Leafkit and Thistlekit. Our new warrior is Haildust. I'm done," he said, and the cats started heading back to their camps.

Willowpaw and Brownpaw said goodbye to Blackpaw and Whitepaw, and they went back to the camp. She was very tired, but in the nursery, Dapplekit, Tawnykit and Nightkit were jumping around two newborn kits, next to Bluetail. The white she – cat with the blue – gray flecks looked at Willowpaw and introduced her to the newborn kits. There was Graykit, a black tom with a gray tail and Berrykit, a white tom with a blue – gray tail. They were Stonetail's too.

Willowpaw went to the apprentices' den. She needed to rest, and she curled herself next to Brownpaw.


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Willowpaw was in a beautiful forest, and realized she was dreaming. She started walking and spotted a familiar face.

"Hollykit!," she screamed, but the cat continued running.

"Don't worry," said another cat, one she had never seen before. "She is safe here."

"Who are you?," she asked, sniffing the white cat, who was a ginger stripe running throughout his back.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Hazelstripe," he said.

"Why have you come to me? We have a medicine cat, you know," she said.

"First of all, we are kin. I'm your father's brother. And lastly, I come to tell you that you have a great destiny ahead, but you will have to give up what you want for the sake of your clan," he said, and started vanishing.

"Wait, what do you mean? Was I destined to be a medicine cat? Wait, don't go away!," she said, but Hazelstripe had already vanished.

She woke up. Brownpaw had just woke up too.

"Why don't we go for a walk?," suggested Brownpaw, and both cats went walking towards the camp entrance when Willowpaw nodded.

When they had finally reached one point, they sat down together and started talking.

"You know, I told Tigerstar to make me a warrior at the same time as you, since I can't bare being without you," he said, looking at Willowpaw with calm green eyes.

"Oh, that's so sweet," she said. "I love you Brownpaw."

"I love you too," replied the brown tom. "Do you want to be my mate when we become warriors?," he asked.

"Of course," she replied, and both cats continued walking.

Suddenly, a patrol spotted them. Rowanfur was leading it, with Raggeddust, Creamyspots and Lionpaw behind.

"What are you doing?," asked Rowanfur. "The last thing we need are lazy apprentices, wondering around and not working for the clan."

"We're sorry," said Brownpaw.

"Sorry catches no prey," replied Rowanfur. "Join our hunting patrol."

Willowpaw went towards the lake. She preferred to fish, and stood on the side were the fish wouldn't see her shade. She saw a big fish, and scooped it out with one paw.

"Well done," said Rowanfur. "Now try catching some land prey."

Willowpaw started sniffing the air and scented a squirrel. When she was about to pounce, the squirrel ran faster than her and she lost it.

"Fox dung!," she said.

When the patrol finished, Willowpaw carried a vole, a mouse and a fish back to the camp. She decided to take the fish and the vole to the nursery for the queens and the older kits to eat.

"Hi Willowpaw," said Roseflower, who was expecting Dustwing's kits.

"Hi," she replied, her mouth full of vole fur. "I brought you this," she said, and left the fresh – kill next to the queens.

"Thanks, Willowpaw," replied Dapplekit.

All the cats started eating, and Willowpaw went to the apprentices' den.

"RatClan is attacking!," screamed Gingerfur.


	9. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

Willowpaw left the den to face the invaders. She scanned the patrol, and she noticed that luckily Blackpaw wasn't there. The patrol was of Willowleaf, Lionbriar, Tigerblaze, Leopardstem, Haildust, and a warrior Willowpaw didn't recognize. The cats launched into battle.

Willowpaw saw Haildust jump on top of Brownpaw. She went running to help him, and she ducked and scratched Haildust's belly. The ginger tom screeched in pain, but didn't give up. He jumped on top of Willowpaw this time. Haildust scratched her back, and blood started running in Willowpaw's tabby fur. She aimed for Haildust's muzzle, but missed, and scratched his eye instead. Haildust suddenly started running away, and Willowpaw suddenly noticed his eye was clouded. She had blinded Haildust!

After Haildust ran away, Willowpaw saw that the warrior she didn't recognize was trying to get into the nursery. She went running and attacked the warrior, but got suddenly shocked when she heard Cloudpelt mew.

"Honeyfang, you're a traitor! You are coming here to kill your _kin_, remember!," she snapped, and the dark creamy cat turned to Cloudpelt.

"Cloudpelt! I decided to go to RatClan because it was the right thing to do! Wolfclaw would have wanted that!," she said, and ran away as Willowleaf told the warriors to retreat.

After the battle finished, Willowpaw went to Softpelt's den. She had to check her wounds.

"Hi Willowpaw," said the white medicine cat.

"Hi, I've got a big scratch here," she said, turning for Softpelt to check her wound.

"It's nothing serious," said Softpelt. "I'll just put marigold to stop it from getting infected and cobwebs to stop the bleeding."

When they were done, Willowpaw went to the nursery. She had to speak to Cloudpelt.

"Cloudpelt," she started. "Who's Honeyfang?"

Cloudpelt turned to Roseflower, and headed towards the camp entrance. She made a gesture as a signal for Willowpaw to follow her, and they all headed towards the forest. When they were far enough for nobody to hear them, she started talking.

"Honeyfang is my sister," she started. "Our mother, Wolfclaw, was a RatClan cat, and our father, Ripplesong, is a LakeClan cat. I was raised in RatClan, until, our mother died. She died defending her clan, in a badger attack, and she was the only cat to trust us. After her death, I felt like I wasn't trusted anymore, and went to LakeClan, to live with my father, when I suddenly discovered he and Graywillow were having kits. Those kits are Roseflower and Stormpelt."

Willowpaw felt sad. She couldn't imagine living in a different clan that Fernpaw lived.

She decided to leave Cloudpelt alone and went towards the highrock. Tigerstar was calling a Clan Meeting.

"Luckily, we won this battle, and to celebrate, I'll make new apprentices. Tawnykit, Nightkit, Dapplekit come here!," he called, and the three kits came bounding excitedly.

"Gingerfur, I have decided it is time for your first apprentice. Teach Nightpaw the wonderful skills you learned from your mentor, Smokethroat," said the LakeClan leader.

Gingerfur and Nightpaw touched noses.

"Foxclaw, I decided you will train Tawnypaw. Teach your apprentice all the skills your mentor Amberleap taught you," said Tigerstar.

Foxclaw and Tawnypaw touched noses.

"Smokethroat, you were an excellent mentor to Gingerfur and I expect you to pass on the same skills to Dapplepaw."

"Nightpaw! Tawnypaw! Dapplepaw!," cheered the clan.

"I've spoken to Rowanfur, and since he is so wounded, he'll retire to the elders' den. My new deputy will be Gingerfur," said Tigerstar.

"I'll do my very best," said Gingerfur, dipping his head towards his clan leader.

When the clan meeting ended, Willowpaw went to the medicine cat den. Softpelt was tending to Silverfur, who had a cut all along her belly, which was bleeding heavily.

"Will she live?," asked Willowpaw, nervous that her mother might die.

"I don't know," she replied.

Suddenly, Dustwing entered the medicine cat den.

"Roseflower is kitting!," he shouted.

Willowpaw suddenly felt nervous. Softpelt didn't have an apprentice to take care of Silverfur while she attended the kitting, so she would have to leave Silverfur alone.

"Willowpaw, press some cobwebs on Silverfur. I'll send Tigerstar and Fernpaw to help you," she said, as she headed towards the nursery.

After Softpelt was gone, Willowpaw saw Silverfur trying to speak.

"My dear Willowpaw. I'm so proud of you and your sister," she said, looking at Willowpaw. "But you have to admit my time has come. I'll join your sister in StarClan."

"No Silverfur, don't leave me!," said Willowpaw, but it was too late.

"Please, wake up Silverfur. We can go hunting later. Please wake up!," she said, but her mother was already dead.

Tigerstar and Fernpaw arrived to the medicine cat den and saw Silverfur's body with horror.

Willowpaw felt a pang of grief and anger pulse through her. If it wasn't for Roseflower's stupid kits, Silverfur might be alive.


	10. Chapter 9

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size:12.0pt;mso-ansi-language:EN-US"Chapter 9/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size:12.0pt;mso-ansi-language:EN-US"Willowpaw crouched next to her mother's body, together with Fernpaw, Tigerstar, and Mudtail, who had been her mentor. When the vigil ended, Willowpaw went towards Gingerfur, since she wanted to go out on patrol. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size:12.0pt;mso-ansi-language:EN-US""Willowpaw, you can join the patrol with Stormpelt, Dawnheart and Brownpaw. They are going to lay scent markers in the YellowClan border," said Gingerfur./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size:12.0pt;mso-ansi-language:EN-US"Willowpaw went towards her mentor and they all went towards the forest./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size:12.0pt;mso-ansi-language:EN-US""Guess what!," said Brownpaw, looking at her with big green eyes. "Tomorrow is our warrior ceremony!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size:12.0pt;mso-ansi-language:EN-US"Willowpaw suddenly felt a little happier. She had wanted to be a warrior for so long. But Silverfur wasn't there to see her become a warrior./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size:12.0pt;mso-ansi-language:EN-US"The cats continued walking through the forest until Stormpelt stopped dead./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size:12.0pt;mso-ansi-language:EN-US"Willowpaw started sniffing, and suddenly noticed why the warrior was so scared. There was badger scent all over the place./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size:12.0pt;mso-ansi-language:EN-US"Suddenly, a huge badger came running from the YellowClan territory, with two YellowClan cats, Lionfang and Whitepaw, hard on its paws./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size:12.0pt;mso-ansi-language:EN-US"The badger launched and attacked Stormpelt. The YellowClan cats came to help the badger get killed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size:12.0pt;mso-ansi-language:EN-US"Suddenly, Brownpaw scratched the badger's back, and the badger turned to the brown tom. It pinned him, and Willowpaw jumped towards the badger, but it was too late, the badger had already bit Brownpaw on his neck, and he was heavily bleeding./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size:12.0pt;mso-ansi-language:EN-US"Dawnheart, Stormpelt and Lionfang continued chasing the badger, while the apprentices stayed where they were./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size:12.0pt;mso-ansi-language:EN-US""Brownpaw!," said Willowpaw, running towards the brown tom./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size:12.0pt;mso-ansi-language:EN-US""Willowpaw, you're the greatest thing ever happened to me. I owe you my life," said Brownpaw. "You made me realize what I was doing wrong when you saved me from the previous badger attack."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size:12.0pt;mso-ansi-language:EN-US""But I couldn't save you this time!," she said, looking at Brownpaw./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size:12.0pt;mso-ansi-language:EN-US""I will never forget you Willowpaw. You taught me even more than Dawnheart," he said. "When your time comes, we can be mates in StarClan."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size:12.0pt;mso-ansi-language:EN-US""But I want to be your mate now! I wanted to live by your side, and take care of our kits, and do patrols together as warriors," she said. "I failed to save you!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size:12.0pt;mso-ansi-language:EN-US""No Willowpaw," started Brownpaw. "I failed to protect myself. And I will miss you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size:12.0pt;mso-ansi-language:EN-US""Good journey, old friend," said Willowpaw, when she realized Brownpaw was dead. She suddenly remembered, how he mocked her when they were kits, how they fell in love with each other, how they told each other they wanted to continue their life together… but that was over, thanks to the badger./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size:12.0pt;mso-ansi-language:EN-US""I'm really sorry," said Whitepaw, as she noticed Brownpaw was dead. "I didn't know you loved him so much."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size:12.0pt;mso-ansi-language:EN-US""My life sucks. First Silverfur, and now Brownpaw. StarClan must hate me!," she said, lowering her head./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size:12.0pt;mso-ansi-language:EN-US""Silverfur is dead?," asked Whitepaw./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size:12.0pt;mso-ansi-language:EN-US"Willowpaw nodded, and Whitepaw crouched next to her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size:12.0pt;mso-ansi-language:EN-US"Suddenly, they saw the three warriors coming back./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size:12.0pt;mso-ansi-language:EN-US""We chased him toward RatClan terr…," started Dawnheart, until she noticed Brownpaw was dead./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size:12.0pt;mso-ansi-language:EN-US""He was a brave cat," said Stormpelt. "And the clan will honor him forever."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size:12.0pt;mso-ansi-language:EN-US"Lionfang and Whitepaw said goodbye and went back to their territory, while Dawnheart, Stormpelt and Willowpaw took Brownpaw's body back to the camp./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size:12.0pt;mso-ansi-language:EN-US"Softpelt prepared the apprentice's body for the vigil, and Squirrelpaw, Goosewing, Smokethroat, Dawnheart and Willowpaw crouched next to the body of the fallen apprentice./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size:12.0pt;mso-ansi-language:EN-US"After the vigil finished, Willowpaw went to the apprentice's den. She just wanted to sleep./span/p 


	11. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

Willowpaw was in a beautiful place. _I must be dreaming_, she thought.

She started walking through that place, and suddenly saw two familiar faces; Brownpaw teaching fighting moves to Hollykit. She went towards them, but a cat came across.

"Hazelstripe!," she shouted.

"Good morning, Willowpaw," he said.

"I want to talk to Brownpaw!," she said, and tried to push past Hazelstripe.

"No," the white tom stopped her. "To fulfill your destiny, you must focus and forget your crushes."

"But if I can't have a mate and kits, I don't want to fulfill my destiny!," she said.

"Willowpaw, you could be a great cat, imagine yourself, leading your clan to fourtrees, as their leader, Willowstar. But for that to happen, you mustn't follow your heart, but listen to me," said Hazelstripe.

"But I don't want to listen to you! I just want to be a normal apprentice!," she replied, and started running away.

"Wait Willowpaw!," started Hazelstripe. "At least think about it!"

Willowpaw woke up. She suddenly remembered two great things that were happening today; one was her warrior ceremony and the other one was that it was full – moon, so there was going to be a gathering.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!," said Tigerstar, and the cats went towards the highrock.

When all the clan gathered, Tigerstar started.

"I want to make three apprentices warriors today. Squirrelpaw, Willowpaw, Fernpaw come here!," he called.

The three apprentices went running towards the highrock. Willowpaw heard Roseflower's kits squealing, and Roseflower trying to control them.

"Mintkit stay still! Redkit, stop talking! Tigerstar is trying to speak!," muttered Roseflower, so the clan wouldn't hear her.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect it, even at the cost of your life?," asked Tigerstar.

"I do!," said the three apprentices.

"Squirrelpaw, from this day on you will be known as Squirreltail, in honor to your bushy tail. Fernpaw, from this day on you will be known as Fernfur, in honor of your lost mother. And Willowpaw, from this day on you will be known as Willowheart, in honor of your strong heart," said the leader.

"Squirreltail! Fernfur! Willowheart!," shouted the clan.

"Bluetail told me her kits are ready to become apprentices. Graykit, Berrykit come here!," said the leader.

The kits came running.

"Cloudpelt, you're a skilled warrior and I expect you to pass those skills on Graypaw," said Tigerstar, and the two cats touched noses.

"Willowheart, you're more than ready for your first apprentice, so you will mentor Berrypaw," he said.

Willowheart couldn't believe it. She was going to be a mentor!

She touched noses with her new apprentice.

"I hope you enjoy training," she whispered.

"The meeting is over!," said Tigerstar.

After the meeting, Willowheart saw Gingerfur padding towards her.

"I want you to go on water – prey hunting patrol with Fernfur, Creamyspots, Lionpaw and Berrypaw. It will be a great chance for you to explain the apprentice about fishing and swimming," said the ginger deputy.

Willowheart nodded, and went immediately to fetch her apprentice. Now, she would have extra duties.

They went towards the lake, and all the cats started fishing.

"Now, Berrypaw, put yourself in a position for you to be able to scoop the fish out. Like this," she said, and showed the apprentice the move.

Berrypaw imitated it but fell onto the water. Fear pulsed through her. Berrypaw didn't know how to swim! She went to were Fernfur, Creamyspots and Lionpaw were.

"Berrypaw is drowning! Someone help me please!," she said, and Fernfur immediately jumped to the lake.

The gray tabby swam until she got hold of Berrypaw's scruff, and then tried to swim back to the shore. But the problem was that the current was too strong. Fernfur was drowning.

"Willowheart!," she screamed. "Get Berrypaw!"

Willowheart obeyed and carried the white apprentice to the shore, and left Fernfur alone for a second. When she turned back to see where her sister was, she couldn't see her. Willowheart started panicking, and started swimming towards the place she had last seen Fernfur. She dived and got the tabby scruff with her teeth and carried her sister back to the shore.

"Willowheart, take Berrypaw! Me and Lionpaw will carry Fernfur back to the clan," said Creamyspots, as both cats got the she – cat in their jaws.

When they arrived to the camp, Tigerstar helped Creamyspots and Lionpaw carry Fernfur towards the medicine cat den, while Squirreltail helped Willowheart with Berrypaw.

When Softpelt saw what was going on, she immediately told all the cats to leave her alone with the drowned cats. Willowheart waited impatiently next to her father while Softpelt tried to get the cats back to life.

Suddenly, Softpelt came out of her den, and looked at the anxious cats.

"I could only save Berrypaw," she said, looking at Tigerstar. "Fernfur joined our warrior ancestors."


	12. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

Willowheart felt a lot of grief and started running away, but Creamyspots stopped her.

"Willowheart, everything will be fine, I promise," he said, and licked Willowheart's ear with affection.

Willowheart suddenly felt a little better. Creamyspots had made her feel the same way as Brownpaw had made her feel. _Am I falling in love with him? I can't, I will betray Brownpaw if I did_.

But Willowheart couldn't help her feelings.

"I have an idea," said Creamyspots. "Why don't we go out for a walk after Fernfur's vigil? Maybe then you'll feel better."

"Good idea," replied Willowheart.

Willowheart went and sat next to her sister's body. She had died saving Willowheart's apprentice from drowning, and she would be remembered.

After sitting vigil for her sister, she pressed her muzzle into her flank and murmured: "Good journey Fernfur. I hope you find your place among the cats in the stars."

She stood up and went towards Creamyspots, who was cleaning himself next to the camp entrance.

Creamyspots gave her a nod, and both cats headed towards the forest.

"You know, Gingerfur told me we are going to the gathering," said Creamyspots.

"That's great!," said Willowheart.

"Willowheart, I have always had feelings for you. You're a great cat, and I would like to be with you forever. Now that Brownpaw's dead, we can be together. Willowheart, will you be my mate?," asked Creamyspots, his blue eyes looking into Willowheart.

At first, Willowheart felt uneasy about it. What would Brownpaw think? But, she remembered herself that she had to have a mate, and to continue leaving.

"Yes," she told Creamyspots. "I would love to be your mate."


End file.
